The Iphone Timenapping TRILOGY
by Valentine Thornton
Summary: Ponyboy, steps out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, and finds a strange object which transports him to the year 2012. He has been "Time-napped" and his captor wont let him go back because of something called "Fanfiction" ?
1. A DIFFERENT SIDE OF ME

**I AM SO OBSESSED WITH PONY!**

* * *

><p>Ponyboy's point of view<p>

When I stepped out, into the bright sunlight, from the darkness of the movie house- I had only two things on my mind:

Paul Newman, and a- hey what's that?

There was a strange white rectangle lying at my feet.

I squatted down to get a closer look. There was what looked like, an apple with a bite taken out of it on top. It was kind of shiny- like plastic.

I reached down and picked it up. I turned it over in my hand and marveled at the glass screen on the other side. Taped to the screen was a small folded piece of paper.

I pulled the paper off the screen and unfolded it. On the inside- WAIT IS THAT MY NAME?

* * *

><p><em>DEAR PONYBOY CURTIS:<em>

_Follow the directions carefully._

_Touch the screen._

_When the music starts playing, touch the screen where it says 'answer'. _

_Mentally prepare yourself for some CRAZY STUFF._

_REMEMBER THESE WORDS AND NAMES: Android, Iphone, smexy, swag, time warp, Justin Beiber, young money, lol, brb, wtf, Dat Go Hard, Jar of Hearts, Fanfiction, 2012, Hanna Montana, Facebook, Twitter, Slash._

_Use these words whenever necessary. Pretend you know what they mean._

_If you are reading this sentence your phone is about to ring._

_3._

_2._

_1._

* * *

><p>"I'M NOT CRAZY, I'M JUST A LITTLE UNWELL,<p>

I KNOW RIGHT NOW YOU CAN TELL

BUT STAY A WHILE, AND MAYBE THEN

YOU'LL SEE…"

The sudden blast of noise coming from the object I was holding scared me so bad I squealed. I'm glad one else was around to hear that.

"…A DIFFERENT SIDE OF ME

I'M NOT CRAZY, I'M JUST A LITTLE IMPARED…"

I looked at the screen, and just like the creepy note said, there was a button that said "Answer." There was also one that said "Ignore"- Why doesn't Twobit come with one of these buttons?

I KNOW, RIGHT NOW YOU DON'T CARE

BUT SOON ENOUGH, YOU'RE GONNA THINK OF ME

AND HOW I USED TO BE~*" I hit the button. I kind of like that music… but it's different…

*"_2012 CALLED AND THEY WANT THEIR CELL PHONES BACK!"* _A voice screamed from inside the object. This scared me. I dropped the 'thing' and backed up a couple of feet.

Suddenly a big -green -swirly -Twister-looking- thing, shot out of the object and started getting bigger and bigger. I tried to run but I felt myself being pulled backward. A huge wind came out of nowhere and caused me to fly backward into the "big- green- swirly- twister- looking- thing."

I can't really see anything, except the millions of colors around me.

I felt myself spinning around and around. I wish the spinning would stop.

Suddenly the spinning stops and I feel myself falling.

This was scaring me. What's going on? Is this a nightmare? Will I ever stop falling?

Suddenly all the colors go away and, I'm confused.

I'm standing in some girly bedroom.

I looked around, and found some really creepy stuff.

A poster for some movie called "The Outsiders" and the gang was on it!

A rectangle just like the one I found.

A box titled "my super greasy sweet 16!" Inside are cups with my face on them, balloons with the gang on them- ETC. Creepy.

EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING IS CREEPY!

Suddenly a dark-skinned girl walks in and stops when she sees me.

I was about to scream and get out of there, but before I could move she grabbed me and…

KISSED ME! SHE KISSED ME SO HARD IT HURT!

I suddenly had what felt like a pink pillowcase over my head. I tried to get it off but I felt myself being shoved into a wall.

I ripped the pillowcase off my head and saw that it was completely dark. I felt along the walls for a light switch but instead felt a bunch of fabric.

Clothes?

Am I in a closet?

I can hear a voice outside the closet. It's the girl.

"Bree, Get over here, you're not gonna believe what I caught!" Why does she have to talk like she caught some animal in a trap?

Oh wait… she did.

* * *

><p><strong><span>REMEMBER TO REVIEW! AND IF YOU WANT TO BE IN THE STORY TELL ME! PLEASE! REVIEW NOW<span>**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! Remember if you wanna be in the story tell me your name, your fave greaser, and a few other random things about you! **

IT WOULD MAKE ME FREAK OUT IF I GOT MORE PEOPLE FOR THIS!

WHO WANTS ME TO FREAK OUT? COMMON YOU DO! **YES. The girl is me!**


	2. JAR OF HEARTS

EVERYONE WHO ASKS WILL BE IN THE STORY. YOU ARE ALL EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!

* * *

><p>My point of view<p>

* * *

><p>I lay down on my bed.<p>

I stared at my Iphone.

I went over my plan in my head again.

I'm not sure how long I lay here thinking before Bree burst into my room- but she was panting and sweating like crazy. Did she run here?

Bree is one of my best friends. She's tall, and thin with bleach blonde hair. She's about as obsessed with Dallas Winston as I am with Ponyboy Curtis

"I – I'm hhere…" she said breathing in gasps.

Yup she ran. She's fun to be around, but I wish she wouldn't state the obvious so much. I mean- she doesn't need to say she's here- SHE IS STANDING IN MY ROOM! DUH!

"YEAH OBVIOUSLY!" I said getting a little mad. I cooled down in about two seconds. That's a thing I do. I think I may be bipolar…

I sat up in my bed and walked over to her.

She moved away- acting like I was about to hit her.

"NO DON'T KILL ME," she said in mock horror "if you kill me, you'll go to jail and then you'll never get to marry Ponyboy!" She said teasingly. Then she stuck her tongue out at me childishly.

PONYBOY!

I had to tell her what I was doing now.

"Bree, I have to tell you something," I said "It's a long crazy story…"

"That's nothing new for you!" she said giving me that look. Ugh! I hate that look! It's like she already knew what I was about to say. She looked like she was about to say "leave me out of it!"

But I needed her help.

I was about to start begging, but she stopped me.

"Whatever this is we're in it together." She said sounding frustrated. "That's what friends is for-right?"

Ok, now I know why she gave up so easily…

This is one of those "I owe you one" things.

She owes me SEVEN! And she figures if this is crazy enough it'll give her a clean slate.

Whatever!

I smiled real big.

She looked scared and backed up. "Oh no! What have I gotten myself into?" she cried

But that's the same thing she always does, before she ends up on some wild adventure with me.

"You know how the Iphone has thousands of apps- and you never really find them all?" I asked

She nodded her head while looking confused.

"Well I found this thing called the "Time Warp app" and at first I was doubtful…"

Bree was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Let me guess. You thought that the app might work- so you invited me over so we could give it a try!" She said sounding overly cheerful and a bit sarcastic.

Wrong.

I already knew the app was for real. I used it. Otherwise, Ponyboy wouldn't be in my closet…

Why is he so quiet in there?

I looked over at the closet. That's weird.

"You're wrong," I said directing my attention back to Bree "I already tried the app. It works!" I said getting a little excited.

She looked me straight in the eye as if she were challenging me.

"PROVE IT!"

"FINE!"

Dang it! She just couldn't listen to what I had to say first- no! She has to see the proof first!

WHATEVER!

I strutted over to the closet swiftly.

I gripped the doorknob, and I opened the closet so fast Ponyboy fell flat on his face.

I didn't even bother to help Pony get up.

I turned around to face Bree.

I watched her go through fifty emotions at once- before she dropped like a stone.

I bet she believes me now…

While she's unconscious, I think I'll prepare a surprise for her.

* * *

><p>…<strong>..…..XXxXxXxXxXxXxX….<strong>

Darry's point of view

"Hey has anybody seen Pony?" I looked at Dally from over the newspaper it was reading- Stock markets are down by the way.

"No," I said. "Not since this morning. I remember him saying he was going to the movies." Yep. Same old Ponyboy; Always at the movies, or reading a book. He hardly ever does anything useful with his time.

"Well when he gets home," Dallas reached into his pants pocket, and pulled out a small red ball. "Give him this. I think he dropped it."

I took the ball from him and looked it over. It was Pony's lucky super ball; he always had it with him.  
>Oh well. It's probably Ponyboy being forgetful again-Nothing new there…<p>

* * *

><p>…XXXX…<p>

Dally's point of view

I left the Curtis house later that afternoon. I was itching to get wasted, and charm some dumb greasy broad into screwin' with me. I walked out the front gate and down the street. It was real dark.

"Damn! I can't see my fist in front of my face!" I thought out loud even though I knew there was nobody around to hear me. - Plus I didn't really have my fist in front of my face. It's a figure of speech. –ugh! Ponyboy and his brains are rubbing off on me!

I suddenly saw some bright lying on the ground.

That's weird…

I walked up to the light.

I looked down at a weird white shape lying on the ground.

I picked it up. It felt like plastic. There was a little apple on the back of it with a bite taken out of it.

I flipped it over.

Then I froze.

Why did I freeze?

Because my name was on the screen.

This isn't logical. It's impossible.

Suddenly my name disappeared off the screen and was replaced by these words:

"_If you are reading this sentence; your phone is about to ring."_

Phone? What the hell is this? Is someone messing with me?

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?

RUNNING ROUND LEAVING SCARS..."

What the hell?

There was a button that said "Answer". There was also a button that said "Ignore".

"COLLECTING YOUR JAR OF HEARTS…

I wonder if I hit "answer" will the music stop. – the lyrics are freaking me out.

I hit answer…

And I regretted it….

"_*2012 CALLED THEY WANT THEIR CELL PHONES BACK!*"_

" IF YA' WANT EM' BACK YOU CAN HAVE EM' BACK!" I screamed at the weird thing in my hand. "I NEVER WANTED EM' IN THE FIRST PLACE!" I don't know what a cell phone is. I don't know whats going on. What I do know is:

….xxXxXXXxxXX…..

…

…

…..

….

…

…

….

…

IM NOT IN TULSA ANYMORE…

* * *

><p><strong>I JUST LOVE ENDING CHAPTERS WITH THAT LINE! <strong>

**THX 4 ALL THE REVIEWS AND STUFF!**

** I HOPE CHAPTER 2 DIDN'T DISAPPOINT! **


	3. LOOK OUT BEE, CAUSE HERE DARRY COMES!

THE ADDED CHARICTOR ID BEE! CONGRATS GURL UR THE FIRST MARRY SUE!

OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS FOR CRAZY RANDOM SHIT, AND SHANINIGANS! ANY IDEAS SUBMITTED WILL BE USED!

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>The Iphone time napping trilogy chapter 3<p>

Preface

Before I had time to get my Barings I was attacked from behind.

I was tackled and shoved facedown into the floor. I rolled over. There was a wild eyed black girl, holding an acoustic guitar over her head.

WHAT THE…

She swung the guitar around…

! #$%~BANG~!#$%

…and the room went dark…

My point of view

I had to do it. It was the only way.

Although now I need a new guitar…

It's worth it!

I grabbed Dally by the arm, and started dragging him towards the closet. It was hard work, but I got him to the door. He's a lot heavier than he looks!

I dropped his arm and ran over to my dresser. I pulled open the top drawer. Inside there was folded up pajamas and stuff. Amongst the folded things were a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs and some pink Duck tape that I bought at "Spencer's Gifts" about Two years ago. - I didn't know that it was a sex shop! I just assumed that all the "Fish netted panty-hoes" and "Thongs" and "Self-install stripper poles" and "lingerie" were what Anime girls bought!

If they don't shop at Spencer's Gifts then where do they get those amazing outfits? Do they make them? I don't think so!

I grabbed the handcuffs and duck tape then ran back over to the unconscious hoodlum on the floor. He was lying on his back. All of his beautiful pale blonde hair was spread out on my carpet. Gosh he's pretty!

Yeah, yeah, yeah! I know what you're thinking! Yes I am "That Girl" that says guys are "Pretty" and "beautiful". I don't care if it's corny. I don't care! That's just how I think!

I duck taped his mouth shut.

I rolled him over on his stomach. He has a cute butt!

I wrapped tape around the bottom of his blue jeans where his ankles were. Taking special precautions. Dallas Winston is dangerous… so is Darry…

Things could get messy when it comes to Darry… I bet he would make an interesting rapper… yeah, I can see it now. Darry's name in lights; him bigger than Eminem…

Lately I had been thinking about this idea I had for a Fanfiction story. You may think it's a stupid idea, but frankly- I think its pure genius! I mean come on, don't act like you've never imagined all seven greasers, as modern day singers- or actors. It's such a cool idea! Just think…

Dallas, of course is a rock star. (Actor… if he doesn't shove the chair up the director's ass...)

"_Nobody tells Dallas Winston what to do."_

Sodapop= male model. - Either that or an actor. Look how sexy he is.

Twobit+ Steve+ (some other greaser) = (some kind of boy band type thing.) or a rock band, like the one they did in The Outsiders TV Series.

Johnny = … I think he has to stay with Dallas… but his bangs can be totally Punk~! (Actor)

Ponyboy: €€€~) (kind of a mix of Pop, Rock, country and other stuff. Pony is like me; very open minded.

(I also think he's an actor…) Sexy lil Pony; with all his super fine swagger… he don't realize it, but he's ballin'…

Last. But definitely not least-:

Darry is a Rapper. It's so obvious! Look how buff he is. +Plus: "Look At Me Now" Is the story of his life!

It's a good idea!

If you don't think so, go fuck yourself!

Darry will be a rapper!

That's an Idea… I better talk to Sahara- Rap is her area of expertise- that, and building shrines to Patrick Swayze in under five minutes.

I reached into his back pocket and took out his wallet. I opened it up took out all the money and started counting it.

Whoa two hundred and fifty bucks! I guess Dally had done some bootlegging that day…

I suddenly heard a loud gasp come from inside the closet.

PONYBOY!

I stuffed all the money in my back pocket.

I put the handcuffs on Dallas and jumped up, momentarily forgetting about him. I opened the closet door a little bit, and peeked inside…

Bree's point of view

…_I screamed as his sharp animal teeth bit into my neck. I dug my fingernails into his rock hard ass. _

_Dallas Winston is on top of me. Butt naked. Panting. And about to lose it. Sweat drips down his forehead, and he licks my arm from shoulder to finger tip. I moan as he yells at me._

"_WHAT'S MY NAME?"_

_I cry out the answer._

"_DALLAS!"_

"_I CAN'T HEAR YOU BITCH!"_

"_DALLAS! DALLAS, DALLAS! HE'S MY MAN. IF HE CAN'T DO IT NOBODY CAN! DALLAS!_

*#*#*$*$%-~BANG~-#$###&*

"DALLAS!"

WTF? WHAT WAS THAT?

I was startled out of my X-rated dream by a loud "bang" sound and a scream that wasn't my own.

I sat up quickly. Aw man! It really was just a dream! Damn it to Windrixville! Why'd I have to wake up?

Suddenly I realized that I wasn't at home in bed.

I looked around and recognized the red furniture and green curtains. –EW! Why don't they get stuff that actually matches?

Only Mrs. Thornton would decorate this way on purpose. Valentine's mo is too weird to function... i guess thats where she gets it...

Suddenly I had more important questions to answer.

Why am I at Valentine's house? Why was I asleep on her couch? Who screamed "Dallas"?

Suddenly I remember everything, and almost have a mental breakdown.

OMIGOD!

Suddenly I hear screaming from upstairs.

I jump up off the couch and run up stairs. I ran down the hall.

Then I stop dead in my tracks.

There is a crazy racket coming out of the room.

I was at a dead run for the room.

I grabbed the doorknob and pushed it forward as hard as I could. But it was locked.

I had to get in there.

I backed up to the far side of the hall way, and then charged at the door. I turned sideways and leaned my shoulder forward.

~BAM~

I broke down the door. My shoulder started to hurt, and I grabbed it and winced. That's gonna leave a mark.

I looked down and realized I had knocked the door clean off the hinges! It was lying flat on the floor and I was standing on top of it.

I looked up and almost fainted. But I didn't this time. I steadied myself because; I knew I could handle this.

There was a red headed kid, bent over a blonde guy who appeared to be unconscious. The blonde was handcuffed -gagged and his feet were tied up. Geez! What was she trying to do? Rape him?

Kill him?

I ran over to them and kneeled down next to Dallas Winston. Ponyboy jumped up and backed away looking scared.

"Ponyboy, I'm not gonna hurt you." I said calmly.

Ponyboy backed away even more.

Suddenly I heard a sniffling sound and realized that somebody was crying.

I looked around trying to figure out where it was coming from. It wasn't Ponyboy. Ponyboy wasn't crying. While he did look scared, you could tell that he was too angry to cry. What is he angry about? Oh. Right… My crazy friend kidnapped him and transported him to the year 2012! Ugh.

Why me?

I got up, and walked around the bed, where I saw Valentine sitting on the floor with blood all over her shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" I yelled.

Her voice sounded really strange- probably from crying and not breathing through her nose.

"I- I think my nose is broken…" she was sitting there with her hand covering her nose and mouth. There was blood covering her hands and face and- everything!

What did I miss while I was out?

"HOW DID YOUR NOSE GET BR-…" I paused noticing the destroyed guitar on the floor.

"YOU BROKE THE GUITAR I GAVE YOU FOR CHRISTMAS?" Ok! Now I'm mad! That is evil! Since when does she hate music? What kind of crazy bitch destroys an autographed guitar? Does she think that Justin Beiber just gives those things away? NO! HE DOESN'T! GETTING THAT THING WAS HARD WORK! AND SHE TRASHED IT!

She looked at the scraps on the floor.

"Ok, Bree… I know it looks bad… but it isn't." what? It was an AUTOGRAPHED guitar! "All you need is a little super glue. It'll be good as new!" ok. This girl needs her ass kicked!

Her phone was lying on the floor next to her. The screen said "loading". What could she possibly be downloading at a time like this?

I reached down and picked up her Iphone… She snatched it back with a wild look in her eyes.

Suddenly,

I heard the sounds of feet running across the floor.

I turned around just in time to se ponyboy Pull Dallas off the floor and bolt out the door.

I didn't have a moment to spare! I grabbed Valentine by the arm and jecked her ass up off the floor. I was still mad. I'm telling you when all this is over she will owe me!

"THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" I yelled, as i pulled her out the door. "MOVE YOUR DUMBASS BEFORE THEY GET OUTSIDE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF BEE SAW THEM? AND WHAT ABOUT THE REST OF THE FANGANG?" I decided to ball her out on the way to the door.

Bee, is Valentine's next door neighbor. she is not only obsessed with The Outsiders, but she also looks like a girl replica of Johnny. I'M SERIOUS! IF YOU CAN PICTURE JOHNNY WITH HAIR ALL THE WAY DOWN TO HIS BUTT, BIG BOOBS AND GLASSES YOU'LL KNOW THE MEANING OF THE WORDS "PARALLEL UNIVERSE" Bee is the vicePresident of the FanGang. the FanGang is a bunch of Greaser girls that write fanfiction, dress like Greasers for Holloween every year and act like Dallas Winston whenever neccesary...

We ran down stairs and into the living room. Valentine; who was wearing a tight pink T-Shirt was, looked crazier than ever! She's standing here with sweat on her brow, blood on her shirt, and a jacked up looking pink wig that has a poof. It was a parody Jersy Shore wig, but she thought it was greasy enough to wear with her- now bloody- Black Poodle Skirt. she looks like something out of a bad Beauty School Drop Out spoof! I'M SERIOUS! ...but i would never tell her that to her face... what kind of friend would that make me?

She had stopped crying and her nose stopped bleeding too. she was wiping her face on her sleeve as she ran. - i guess her nose wasn't broken... just busted... she's ok.

When we were in the living room Valentine turned a really deep shade of red and went into "Ghetto Mode." ... well a british version of it any way... I have no idea why she does this but; Whenever she gets mad all her favorite movie characters blend into one to create her phsychotic rampage Chibi... don't ask...

"YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Valentine runs out of the house screaming a bunch of random crap and runs down the street. I ran after her.

I suddenly stop and freeze as i spot Bee tackeling a red faced -tied up- Dallas to the ground. Valentine is dragging Ponyboy backwards and cussing like there's no tomorrow. Ponyboy's kicking and screaming like it's the end of the world.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed and dropped Valentine's phone. I backed up just in time as some big tornado looking thing came out of nowhere!

Suddenly a tall BUFF white guy apears in nothing but his underpants.

I looked over at Valentine in complete shock.

Ponyboy and Valentine stopped fighting and looked at me.

"DARRY?"

"WHAT THE FUCK"

"YAY! DARRY'S HERE! NOW FOR THE NEXT STEP IN MY PLAN!"

* * *

><p><strong>well there you go REVIEW!<strong>


	4. HUSTLIN' IN UR SUPERMAN UNDIES!

**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR ALL THE DARRY FANS! A WHOLE CHAPTER TO SUPER BUFF DARRY CURTIS! :) **

**ENJOY! PLUS THIS IS WHY DARRY WAS IN HIS UNDERWEAR.**

**YUMMY...**

PREFACE

* * *

><p>Darry's point of view<p>

I pushed open the screen door and looked around. Sodapop was asleep on the couch... cuddling Twobit... what in the world? That is undoubtedly the most unnatural thing I have ever seen. It's very quiet and peaceful inside the house... for once... but that is so weird.

I walked over to the couch and started shaking them. I was trying to wake them up- you know, save them the embarrassment of someone walking in and calling them gay.

Soda's eyes shot open. He sat up real quick knocking Twobit off onto the floor.

"Dammit, Twobit! This is why I said the two of us couldn't share the couch!" yelled Soda. "You sleep crazy when you're drunk!"

Twobit- who is now on the floor- simply rolls over and continues snoring.

Sodapop, blushes- weird- then looks up at me. "Hey Darry. Did you find Ponyboy?"

I suddenly remember that i'm clutching Ponyboy's luck super ball.

Ponyboy hasn't come home yet, and I'm starting to get worried. I assumed he'd be home right after that movie ended, but he never came back. I went looking for him, but I still didn't find him. I looked EVERYWHERE. He left at 2:00 in the afternoon...its 10:00 NOW!

I felt m hand tighten around the small red peice of rubber...

If he's not home before twelve I'm calling the cops... and that just about it.

"No." I answered. And that was the last thing I said to my brother in the year 1966.

* * *

><p>.<p>

I went the into bathroom to take a hot shower. It's been a really long day.

I closed the door behind me.

I turned around to face the mirror. My hair was standing up a little bit, but other than that, **I** looked pretty normal.

**I** put the small red super-ball on the counter.

I reached down and grasped my favorite black tee shirt. The cotton was nice and warn in; all soft and everything. It's really tight on me- if **I** flex the tiniest bit you will be able to see it. Thats another thing that **I** love about it, it makes me look bigger than **I** am. **I** never have to worry about getting jumped. **I** mean whatSoc is dumb enough to try and take on all of this?

**I** flexed my biceps in the mirror slightly and make my pecs dance a little before pulling my shirt over my head.

My Abbs were just as hard as always.

I unbuckled my belt and dropped my pants.

**I** was staring at my favorite pair of superman briefs. **I** did a few heroic poses admiring how my muscles stand out.

They looked really nice on my ass. they make me look so Tuff.

No. Not Tuff...

TOUGH!

**I** did a clasped my hands over my head and watched my pecs dance again.

**I** was about to shed my underwear and get in the shower when **I** spotted something unusual out of the corner of my eye.

Was that there before?

There was a small white rectangular object lying on the cabinet next to the sink.

**I** picked it up and gave it a once over. At first **I** assumed it was another one of Sodapop's weird sex-toys that **I** keep finding in his room.

No. Soda wouldn't just leave this out in the open if it was.

**I** looked at it a little closer.

There was a silver shape on the back that looked like and apple with a bite taken out of it. -This is the weirder that the scene in the living room...

I turned it over to find a glass screen on the other side.

what the hell?

Suddenly the screen turns white and my name apears in big green letters.

My name disapears and new words glide across the screen.

"If You Are Reading This Your Cellphone Is About To Ring."

i'm too stuned to react...

_"SAME OLD SHIT! JUST A DIFFRENT DAY_

_OUT HERE TRYNA GET IT_

_EACH AND EVERYDAY_

_MAMA NEED A HOUSE. BABY NEED SOME SHOES. TIMES ARE GETTING HARD._

_GUESS WHAT IMA' DO..."_

ok... while i am really scared, i gotta admit that this guy yelling knows what he's talking about.

_"Hustle, hustle, hustle, hard_  
><em>Hustle, hustle, hustle, hard<em>  
><em>Hustle, hustle, hustle, hard<em>  
><em>Closed mouths don't get fed on this boulevard"<em>

alright i've had enough!

i hurled the strange white thing at the wall, thinking that was the end if it...

but it wasn't..

suddenly, a big green cloud consumed the air around me. the thing almost looked like some kind of twister. BUT THATS IMPOSIBLE!

There was strong wind in the bathroom that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

I was trying to get to the door, but the wind was pushing me back. i looked around...

WHAT THE HELL?

NOTHING ELSE IS BEING BLOWN AROUND!

Just me.

I was being pushed back into the big green twister that spun angrily at the other end of the restroom.

I grabbed hold of the counter and held onto it for dear life. my legs were in the air. my hands were slipping.

I don't know why but i reached out and grabbed the small red superball, right before i lost my grip and got sucked into the green.

Falling, tummbling down into the green.

A million colors

Blackness.

IF I GO CRAZY , THEN WILL YOU STILL CALL ME SUPERMAN?

"DARRY?"

* * *

><p><strong>DONT FORGET TO REVIEW.<strong>

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

** I OWN YOU!**

**AND YOUR MOM!**


End file.
